


The Road to Kralia

by SunshineStork



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Sarkan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineStork/pseuds/SunshineStork
Summary: What was Sarkan thinking when he left the tower for the capitol? Does Sarkan take the scenic route to Kralia (spoiler, he doesn't)? Are his feelings in order? Does he know why he is going?A rewrite of from when Sarkan left the wood and traveled to Kralia. What was he thinking?
Relationships: Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Road to Kralia

Some deep part of me ached as I carefully picked out books from the shelves and the floor of the ruined library. My rational mind reminded me yet again that I was doing the right thing. The quicker that I was on my way, the better for everyone. I was required in the capitol, by the new young king no less. With Alosha injured and Solya protecting the royal children, someone was needed to clear the corruption. I closed my eyes tightly, grimacing. It was time to be the Dragon, the most powerful wizard in Polnya. Time to get away from this cursed valley. I chose a final book, set a spell of preservation and protection over the remainder of the library, and walked towards the lab. 

My mind flashed back to as I had carried Agnieszka out of the wood, remembering the feeling of her cool skin beneath my warm hands. Looking down at her face, so depleted and pale, the smell of earth and life imbued beneath her ash and dirt covered skin. My fear at what I saw in her Summoning was fresh in my mind. I felt more scared than when the corrupted wolf had bitten my arm. What if she ever changed her mind if I wasn’t human enough for her? What if I lost her again? The other emotion that I refused to put into words was also there, taunting my thoughts. My heart and mind wrestled as the pull of the Spindle tugged at my every step.

I was still perplexed, still confused how the wood could be merely dreaming after all of these long years of fighting. After a century of waiting to be taken unaware by the wood into some terrible death or torture, the battle had come to an abrupt half. My purpose had been pulled out from under me.

Although I had been present when it happened, the question of how still hung of in the air as I reminded myself that _she_ had cleared the wood where my fireheart and Alosha’s blade had failed. Polnya’s army lay dead in front of that tower. All of these tumultuous events had passed in the span of a few days. On top of it all, when Agnieszka climbed into my bed, our relationship, if you can call it that, had changed or evolved, I really wasn’t sure which. I could barely wrap my head around everything.

Suddenly, I had remembered the corruption in the capitol. An urgent overwhelming need to root it out and end it pervaded my thoughts. I had looked down at _her,_ torn between two worlds. I felt my heart beat faster for a second, but then remembered my desperation when I believed she was lost to the Wood. The magic of the Spindle hummed under my feet as I walked. Pathetic weak old fool, I scolded myself. You don’t want _that_ again. Her reflections on my walled heart that I had witnessed in the Summoning resurfaced. Her anger and mistrust at how I hid the power of the Spindle. The careful examination of my efforts to stay aloof from the valley, even how I scooped sour cherries into tea. She could hurt you too, my mind encouraged. You may not be what she wants over time.

Frowning, I resolved to go to Kralia just as we finally exited the trees. I said the jumping spell to bring us back to the tower. As I lay her in her own bed, I tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek, the taste of earth mixed with everything wonderful. She smiled slightly in her sleep. My heart leapt hopefully, but images of her burning and screaming reemerged. I stepped back and fled through the door down the stairs, my cheeks ablaze. I knew I had a small window of time to follow through with my decision before my resolve would break.

In the lab, I took a small drink of the overly sweet dark red potion and set to packing, my magic and strength temporarily restored.

I felt her coming before I saw her. The look that she gave me when I turned tore my heart in two all over again: pain, anger, and betrayal mixed together but with a lack of surprise. The summer breeze coming through the cannon holes in the wall teased her messy hair. A jolt of remorse traveled through my body at that lack of surprise, as if I was doing what she had always expected. I tried to look anywhere but at her. I could feel her magic tiredly humming under her skin as she reached for me.

To my own regret, I pulled back. I had made my decision. We bickered. She turned and stomped out of the tower barefoot, in a state of disarray without a second glance back. I half hoped she would ask me to stay or would maybe even demand it from me. Sadly, if she had, I knew deep down that I would not have been able to refuse her.

I busied myself with carefully packing the remainder of my potions. I couldn’t help but glance out the laboratory window over and over again as she became smaller and smaller in the distance. I could feel her magic moving away. I felt empty, lonelier than ever before. I thought about transporting myself to her and begging forgiveness at her dirty feet. Just for a moment. Then I steeled my will, loading my bottles and my books into the saddlebags of my horse.

I made it as far as Olshanka, when my weariness became too great. That evening, I lay in the bed at the inn; sleep eluding me for the second time that night. I blamed the clinking glasses downstairs, the smells of food, beer, and dirty travelers. Happy pub songs traveled up the stairs. Every noise grated against me. I could hear two lovers outside giggling. The summer wind blew against the inn’s windows. The sheets of my bed were rough, scratching against my skin as I tossed and turned. My back ached from carrying her, my thighs hurt from riding. My whole body felt tense and strung thin. I took a deep breath in, trying to clear my mind. I stretched my legs to the end of the narrow mattress, gritting my teeth.

Thoughts of Agnieszka, of feeling her magic mixed with mine, our hands entwined, kept coming. I longed for that moment of peace as I twined my hands though her tangled hair in my red curtained tower bed. When I finally fell asleep, my dreams were full of curly hair, fire, and pain. I awoke with a start; my nightshirt soaked in sweat, and resolved to get back on the road. I woke the young groom outside and had him prepare a steed. Using my magic to light the way, I rode for the mountain pass desperately.

Later that day, the road dust covered me from head to boot, further annoying me. My shirt was now a sandy blue, the color an ode to my mood. The road continued towards the peak. Finally, I went up a steep pass to the top. An arrow stood right at the precipice. My heart tinged with recognition. This was where I had pulled Agnieszka and the royal heirs from the mountain. Broken weapons littered the pass. I remembered how my hands had wrapped around her so protectively, resolved to save her from harm. What am I doing? I asked myself abruptly. I slowed the horse. How could I leave like this? An internal battle between my heart and mind ensued yet again. I grimaced, my heart withered down further in my chest. I continued to the other side of the mountain, picking up speed. The valley was no longer visible when I looked over my shoulder.

The night before I arrived at the capitol, I ate my dinner in a room at yet another roadside inn, reading a tome on spells for deciphering corruption in everyday objects. I turned the page; I held my breath as I looked at a vase of roses. My concentration was broken so I closed my eyes.

Her smile and laughing eyes came to mind. Emotions flooded through me before I could stop them. The feeling of _our_ rose, the heady sensation of her magic mingling with mine. I took in a sharp breath, panting. The pleasure and intimacy of it stirred me down deep. I desperately tried to clear my thoughts. I reminded myself that this, whatever this had been, was done. _You idiot_ , this is why you had to leave, I said out loud. I stood up quickly, banging my head into the low ceiling by the desk, and walked out the door. I walked out of the inn and paced in the dark, needing fresh air. I wanted to get on my horse in the other direction towards the valley. Instead, I packed my bags yet again and made the final approach to the capitol, there was no way I would be sleeping that night anyways.

The sun was rising as I wearily traveled through the gates of the city. On a broad avenue, I suddenly felt closed in. People and houses were everywhere. The streets were crowded as people readied for the day. It was noisy with dust, dirt, animal and human waste spoiling the gutters. A litter cut off my horse. I sighed. This was going to take some adjusting.

The palace guards knew me as I pulled up on the horse, a shirt with my sigma of the dragon catching the dawn. I had of course written ahead to announce my plans and set them in stone from the inn in Olshanka. I walked into the palace. A steward greeted me, uniform askew as though he had just woken up, stating I wasn’t expected for a few more days. Well I am here now, I stated nastily. I scowled and demanded to be taken to my rooms. 

As we walked, servants littered the hallway, scurrying to their duties. Their plebian outfits… Ugh, I redirected my mind before it could go _there_. Quiet and solitude hopefully awaited me in my quarters. My long legs quickened their pace and the steward got the message. I excused him at the door stating I did not want to be disturbed. I closed the door, finally alone.

At this point, I was bone weary after traveling. Magic has sped my trip along, but it had been draining. I decided to unpack, believing that putting my books and things in order would be calming. Noise was everywhere. I could hear footsteps above and voices slowly going down the hall. My frayed nerves worsened. The fireheart seemed to leer at me as I set it in a locked alcove. I walked into my old bedroom to lay down. These old familiar rooms felt like a bad memory from another lifetime. The dragon tiles above seemed to sneer at me, the gold trim gleaming in the morning sun streaming through the window. The large carved bed was of flames and scales with red and orange hangings, the match to the chair in the tower bedroom, and it felt too large. The air was stifling. As I lay down, I said some cantrips to clear off the dust and darken the windows. Exhaustion overtook me.

I awoke with a start, my dreams now too sweet. _She_ had been astride my hips again, smiling down at me with mischief and pleasure. My discomfort was overwhelming. Idiot, I told myself, I am not some young man without control! I got out bed and spelled some cool water into a jug. As I poured it over myself, setting my resolve yet again. _Vanestalem_ spelled an outfit of green and blue flames with gold edges. I walked out of my rooms, locking the door behind me. 

Alosha was writing a letter when I walked into her room in the infirmary. She looked tired and older than I remembered. Her eyes seemed to size me up and then wandered behind me. I must have looked confused because she asked, “Where is your little witch?”

I bristled. Anger and fury rose to my tongue, the lights darkened as I spat, “and why would I need _her_ to clear out the corruption? I am the strongest wizard in Polnya. I do not need her help, and _she_ is certainly not _my_ witch.”

Alosha’s dark eyes flashed at me as she set her quill down. She was evaluating me again, of course undaunted by my misplaced anger, reminding me of that _other_ person who never stood down to me. She stated bluntly, “you brought down the wood together, I expected you to bring her to help weed out the corruption. Solya told me that you amplify each other’s magic. The faster the corruption is cleared, the less it will spread. It would have seemed sensible to me.” She then raised her eyebrows at me, an unsaid question hanging in the air.

I balked. Then frowned before saying, “She went back to the Wood to clear the other types of corruption there”. Alosha sensibly responded, “Alone?” I could only nod, feeling mild indignation. My cheeks must have flushed at that moment. Alosha only raised her eyebrows again. I cleared my throat pointedly and asked what she knew about the corruption in the capitol.

We reviewed what corruption her smug wizard grandchild had isolated so far. He had only made a collection of detailed notes. Of course, he had not started on the process of clearing it. That would have taken effort. See, I reminded myself, I had to come.

Alosha then explained she would be leaving for Gidna with the Willow tomorrow to attend to the royal family. She wanted to keep an eye on Solya as well. She would return when the Willow deemed her revived enough to return to the Capitol. Then she deliberately locked eyes with me and said, “You know, Agnieszka turned down a king. Marek had planned to marry her, albeit for his own gain. _Somebody_ had to have her heart already. I also know that Polnya needs more witches and wizards. Any children between a witch and a wizard will be magical. I will leave it at that and say no more on the matter. Ragostok is available if you _do_ need assistance.”

She lifted a finger and the door to her room opened. She picked up her quill and went back to writing. I walked speechless out the door, frowning deeply, still stunned. My mood was darker than ever. I stalked to the Charovnikov ready to crush any corruption I might find.

I didn’t make it back to my rooms until late that night. Depleted, I sat at my desk in a clean nightshirt and attempted to write a letter to Agnieszka. I sensibly wrote a paragraph explaining that I arrived in Kralia and was beginning my purge. Then I stopped. What could I say next? Idiot, I muttered to myself. I didn’t even know where to even send her a letter. To the tower? The wood? Her parent’s house in Dvernik? What else could I say? That my heart was literally burning for her (which I assured myself, it certainly was not). I put the sheet of parchment back in my desk. I ran a hand though my hair, more uncomfortable and tired than ever. To gain a hold on myself, I folded my hands under my chin, scientifically reviewing the day. Two of my spells had gone awry. My careful workings failing. I had to close the spells before they grew too unstable.

I poured myself a glass of wine, my thoughts as sullen as the red liquid. Alosha’s words haunted my thoughts. _Alone_ … I stood up, clenching my fists, and stalked off to my all too solitary bed. Downing the whole glass of wine, I laid on top of the silk coverlet, falling into an angry restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. I love this book and these two characters. I wondered what this journey must have looked like for Sarkan. Apologies for errors and grammatical mistakes. I haven't written anything other than technical documents for quite some time. Open to all feedback.
> 
> Had to include the part about kids because my A03 name includes Stork. :)
> 
> Wear your mask and be safe out there everyone!


End file.
